1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in building structures, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a playhouse type structure for children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children's playhouses in the form of doll houses particularly designed for use by girls, forts designed for use by boys, castles, and the like, are very popular with children and are in widespread use today. Many of these structures are relatively small for use in conjunction with dolls, and the like. However, other structures of this type are sufficiently large as to permit the children using the apparatus to physically enter the house or building during playtimes, or the like. These structures usually have one particular disadvantage in that the time period during which the child wishes to utilize the structure is frequently limited, and the storage of such a structure when not in use is difficult.
Collapsible type playhouse structures have been developed in order to overcome this disadvantage, such as that shown in the Frank B. King patent issued Feb. 11, 1930, and entitled "Knockdown Playhouse." The collapsible structures available today, however, still have disadvantages since the storage of the collapsed structure is usually awkward, and as a result, when the apparatus is to be used, it is usually inconvenient to find and obtain the collapsed structure in order to erect the playhouse. As a result, the child may be discouraged with regard to using the apparatus.